1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of devices for shielding, or protecting, the pile of carpeting adjacent adjoining walls as such walls are being painted, or stained, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paint shields for shielding the edges of carpets or the like while painting adjacent surfaces or adjoining walls are well known as shown, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,808. Prior art paint shields primarily provides a shield, or guard, that is substantially rectangular in plan view that will force the pile of the carpet away from the adjoining wall so that the paint can be applied to the wall without being applied to the rug, for example. The problem with prior art shields is that as the shields are slid along the upper surface of the carpet with one edge substantially in contact with an adjoining wall, the pile, or fiber, forming the upper surface of the carpet, as it comes out from under the shield will, because of the resiliency and the substantial length of the pile, tend to spring past vertical so that the pile comes into contact with the painted surface and thus paint will indirectly be applied to the pile at the edge of the rug adjacent the adjoining freshly painted, or stained, wall surface.